The present invention generally relates to target training apparatuses, and particularly to an apparatus which simulates a combat situation involving return gunfire.
Many target training apparatuses are well known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,548 to McAlpin et al discloses an apparatus for target practice using a target plate, indicators such as lights for indicating that a practice round has begun, a target sensor, such as a vibration sensor switch, for detecting when the target plate has been struck by a bullet, and a mechanism for firing a projectile at a shooter if the shooter does not hit the target plate within the allotted time.
However, McAlpin does not simulate actual combat conditions nor train for advanced marksmanship. This is because McAlpin conditions a shooter to simply hit the target, regardless of whether the point of contact is vital in disabling the target so that it does not fire back. For example, shooting the target in the leg, arm, foot, or shoulder will seldom stop the target from firing back.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to develop advanced marksmanship with firearms by providing a combat training apparatus that shoots at trainees until a trainee successfully strikes the target at predetermined positions accurately and precisely and therefore mimicking a real gun fire scenario.